Chuck vs the Bahamas
by Hizach
Summary: Chuck and Sarah get to go on a vacation. This is Chuck and Sarah fluff all the way. If angst appears it is only for dramatic effects. Rated M for some language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my other try on a Chuck fan fic. This one has been in the back of my mind for a while. For those of you who are following my other story, I am not giving up on it, but I just wanted to try this one as well.

The first chapter is mostly T, light M maybe… But it will be M from the second chapter and out so if that offends you in any way, stop reading after the first chapter! Consider yourselves warned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck!

**Chuck vs the Bahamas**

"This is life, isn't it?" Chuck asked as he stretched out on the sun bed. He turned to look at Sarah who smiled at him before she put on her sun glasses and turned towards the sun again. Chuck smiled and thought back about three weeks.

**Three weeks ago…**

Team Bartowski had been told to check out an international terror group rumored to be stationed in LA. With background information from the CIA they had found the group's hideout in a warehouse. They had waited outside in the bushes for several hours when a man passed them and Chuck flashed. He was the lead terrorist. Of course Sarah and Casey decided to go in.

"Chuck, stay in the… ehh…uuh… bushes." Casey looked a little confused but gave Chuck the death glare that said to do what he said. Just as the two agents entered the warehouse, the leader came out through a side door. He went right past Chuck and of course the nerd couldn't do as he was told. He got up, quickly tailing after the suspect. As the terrorist was about to get into his car Chuck tried grabbing him. Of course the leader didn't budge, but just turned around angry. He punched Chuck in the gut asking him who he was and what he wanted. Chuck stood up straight to give him an answer but doubled back when the man's fist connected with the side of Chuck's face. He fell to the ground and suddenly looked up into the barrel of a gun.

"Say night night." The leader smirked. Chuck shuttered and froze to the spot. He thought that this was it. He heard a gunshot and winched in pain. Thinking he was going to die at any moment he tried reaching for his phone. Sarah was the only one on his mind. He heard someone scream in the distance. _How come my arm hurts?_ He thought to himself. Maybe he was having a heart attack. But his chest wasn't aching. He opened one eye and saw Sarah rushing towards him.

"CHUCK!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Sarah." Chuck whispered.

"I have to tell you something. Come closer." Sarah leaned closer and he could see the tears in her eyes. He was about to speak the words he was longing to say to her when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Then everything went black.

Chuck had woken up in the hospital a few hours later. Ellie was sitting next to his bed holding his hand. Sarah was standing by the window seemingly in her own thoughts.

Chuck coughed and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Chuck!" Both women exclaimed and Sarah rushed to his side hugging him tight. Chuck would have been thrilled at her affection hadn't it been for the shooting pain in his shoulder.

He groaned as Sarah squeezed him, which made her quickly let go of him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Sarah stepped back and Chuck could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

It turned out that he was shot in the shoulder. Luckily a CIA team had arrived at the scene in time to see the terrorist leader about to shoot Chuck. As they fired their guns the leader got off one shot that hit Chuck in his left shoulder.

For the past three weeks Chuck had been in recovery and was doing pretty well. But he was tired and so was the rest of his team. After a lot of discussions back and forth it was decided that the team needed a vacation.

Chuck and Sarah were utterly surprised when the General suggested a vacation to the Bahamas for both of them. Chuck was immediately excited about the idea, but suddenly realized that he would not be going alone with Sarah.

"So we are all going?" Chuck had asked, getting a grunt from Casey. What the General said next left a huge grin on Chuck's face.

"Not exactly, Mr. Bartowski. This will be a good time for Major Casey to do his annual training. The CIA has a facility on the Grand Bahama Island. He will at all times be ready to assist you should you need it. But Agent Walker and yourself will be on your own at the resort we have booked for you. We are confident that since this is planned at the last minute no "enemies" will have time to get together a plan to capture or hurt you before you are safely back here in ten days time." She went on to explain the details of the trip and that time off from work had been arranged.

Chuck and Sarah had taken Ellie and Devon totally by surprise telling them about their trip, but the doctors were extremely happy for them.

**The Bahamas….**

Now Chuck found himself enjoying the luxurious resort they were residing at, relaxing in the sun, nursing an ice cold mojito and happily squinting over at the gorgeous woman beside him.

They had arrived pretty late just to be met with the note that their bungalow wasn't ready yet. Chuck found that odd since it seemed to be a very fashionable resort. It all became clear when the receptionist explained that the vacuum cleaner had "exploded" in their bedroom, leaving them with no other choice than to clean the whole room all over again. This had happened less than an hour before they arrived. So Chuck and Sarah had opted to use the lobby restrooms to get changed and were offered free drinks by the pool until their bungalow was ready.

"Sarah!" Chuck suddenly exclaimed having realized something.

"What is it, Chuck?" Sarah was almost asleep.

"The receptionist said bedroom, right?"

"What?" Sarah was confused.

"There are two bedrooms right?" Chuck emphasized the last word, and looked at Sarah as it dawned on her. Her eyes widened and she suddenly got up from the bed walking quickly towards the reception area. Chuck was right behind her, letting himself take in the beautiful sight before him. Sarah wore a baby blue bikini top, and a baby blue, very low cut, beach skirt with what he assumed was a matching bikini bottom underneath. He swallowed hard as his mind started wandering. It didn't get far though seeing that they had already reached the reception desk.

"Oh, hello again. Your bungalow is ready now, Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael." The receptionist said handing them their key cards and smiling at them. Sarah was about to give the young man an earful, but stopped in her tracks when she heard him call them Carmichael. Both she and Chuck were utterly confused but accepted the key cards and followed the young man carrying their luggage.

Chuck opened the door to their bungalow and let Sarah walk in first. They both sat their luggage down in the middle of the living room. It was very spacious. There was a table and two comfortable looking chairs. A big wide screen TV on the wall and a small couch facing the TV. There was a fairly big kitchen area with a kitchen table and high chairs.

Chuck was about to say something when he saw Sarah standing over by the huge windows.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sarah said dreamingly. She was looking out over the ocean. The water was so clear and Sarah had never seen a whiter beach.

"It's breathtaking." Chuck replied looking only at Sarah. She turned around and looked at him, smiling. She turned around again and walked towards the bedroom. Chuck followed suit.

Once inside the room they both just stood there taking it all in. The room was small but cozy. The huge queen sized bed was placed against one of the walls. There were floor to ceiling window doors leading out to one end of the patio outside.

There was a beautiful painting hanging over the bed and a closet was placed by the door. But neither took much notice of the surroundings as they just watched the huge bed. Chuck gulped and moved towards the bed sitting down on it.

"Nice room." He commented and finally looked at Sarah. She stared backed at him seemingly lost in thought. She sighed before she went into the bathroom adjoining the bedroom to have a look. It was a big bathroom with a huge bathtub which she was sure could fit two people easily. She drifted off into fantasy land and suddenly pictured two people, much alike her and Chuck, enjoying a nice romantic bath in there. She was abruptly brought back to reality when her cell phone rang. It was Beckman.

"Agent Walker, have you settled in ok? The general asked and Sarah could swear she heard a small chuckle from her boss.

"Yes, General we have. I just have one question. Why make us out to be married and put us in a one bedroom bungalow?"

"Well Agent Walker, since Major Casey is not assigned on this mission you have the sole responsibility of protecting the asset. That means you have to be close to him. We could have bugged the bungalow but there was just not enough time to do it to satisfy our standard. Besides there was only one bungalow available on such short notice. But if this is a problem, Agent Walker?" Beckman stopped for a moment to allow Walker to give her the response she wanted. And she got it.

"No of course not, General. There is no problem. I will give a status rapport in a few days." Sarah said going into agent mode.

"That won't be necessary, agent. You're on a vacation, remember?" The General disconnected the conversation and now Sarah was certain she had heard her boss give a chuckle before she hung up.

"You ok?" Chuck asked as Sarah came back from the bathroom.

"Yes." Sarah smiled at him. He had started unpacking his suitcase. There was a small closet they could store their clothes in.

"I thought maybe we could share the closet. It's big enough." Chuck said putting some clothes away.

"Sure." Sarah answered grabbing her own luggage.

After about ten minutes their clothes were put away and they were sitting in the chairs by the table in the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Chuck suddenly asked giving her a shy smile.

"I could eat." Sarah said.

"Then can I take you out to dinner?" Chuck asked smiling brightly now. Sarah felt her heart miss a beat. She was surprised by herself. How could a simple question make the butterflies go nuts in her stomach?

"I'd like that." She answered and when she saw the full blown grin on his face she knew exactly why her heart was racing. Him. Chuck. He was the reason she could feel this happy about a simple question.

They both got changed into more decent clothes and were soon heading downtown.

As they were finding their way through the crowded streets Chuck placed his hand on the small of Sarah's back. They were talking about all and nothing until they reached the end of what seemed to be the main street. Sarah looked down a small side street and suddenly dragged Chuck with her.

"Sarah." Chuck said trying to get her to slow down.

"Where are we going?"

"In here." Sarah answered and pointed to a small restaurant with a sign that said "Molly's".

"Have you been here before?" Chuck asked. Maybe she had been there on a mission or maybe even been there with Bryce. Chuck knew that things were over between them, but he still got jealous when thinking of them together.

"No, I just saw the sign and thought it looked like a cozy place. Can we eat here?" She asked.

"Of course, if you want to." Chuck smiled at her.

"Chuck, if you would rather…"

Sarah never got to finish the sentence as Chuck grabbed her hand and pushed her trough the open door. They were met by an African American woman wearing a colorful dress and sandals. Her hair was braided and she had the biggest smile they had ever seen.

"Hello! Welcome to Molly's! I'm Molly! You want a table?" The woman asked smiling brightly at them.

"Yes please." Chuck answered politely. Molly nodded and gestured for them to follow her. They walked through the restaurant and out the back. There were a few people dining inside but outside there were only two couples enjoying themselves.

"Our best tables are out here if you don't mind eating outside?" Molly said.

"No, we don't mind. It's perfect out here." Sarah said smiling at Chuck as he held the chair for her.

They had salad as a start to their meal. Chicken as their main course. And for desert they had some great chocolate mousse.

Chuck was leaning back on his chair rubbing his stomach.

"I think that is one of the best meals I've ever had." He said smiling at Sarah.

"Yes, this was great." She said as Molly approached them.

"I'm glad to hear you liked it. Would you like something else?" She asked clearing their plates from the table.

"No thank you. I can't eat another bite." Sarah said smiling at her.

"I'll just get you your bill then. Feel free to stay as long as you like, but may I suggest a late night walk on the beach. It's even more beautiful this time of night." Molly smiled brightly at them before she hurried towards the kitchen.

She came back with their bill and Chuck was quick to grab it before Sarah could.

"A husband should pay for the meal." He just stated at Sarah's curious look.

"Chuck, the CIA is paying for…"

"Sarah, please let me do this." He pleaded with his eyes. Molly came back to their table and accepted Chuck's money before Sarah could argue with him.

They said their goodbyes to Molly thanking her for a wonderful dinner and made their way down to the beach.

As they were walking along on the sand Chuck suddenly felt Sarah's hand snaking into his own and holding it tight. Then she leaned in against his side before she sighed and said:

"It is so beautiful here. Why haven't I've been here before?"

Chuck smiled at that and squeezed her hand gently. _She hadn't been here before. Not with Bryce or any other man. Only with him. _Sarah had her arms around his now. He could feel her silky skin against his. She had a brown skirt on reaching just below her knees. She had a light blue sleeveless top with butterflies on and some of her hair was pulled back from her face with small strands of hair framing her face. He was wearing denim jeans and a simple dark blue t-shirt. It was warm outside and having Sarah so close made it even warmer.

Chuck could feel her leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"You ok?" He asked stopping and looking down at her.

"Just tired I guess."

"I heard traveling, sunshine and fresh air will do that to you." Chuck smiled down at her and she closed her eyes for a second.

"Come on. Let's go back to the bungalow." He held out his arm and she took it before they made their way back to the bungalow.

Finally back inside Sarah went over to the closet and retrieved her nightwear before she made her way into the bathroom.

Chuck was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when he heard her behind him. He turned around and the water flew out of his mouth when he saw her. He coughed and sputtered and Sarah was right beside him patting his back.

"You alright?" She asked one hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'm… fine…" He replied trying to look anywhere but at her. She was wearing a silk nightdress that was cut right above her knees with thin straps over her shoulders to hold it up.

"I… uhm… I'll take the couch." He said walking towards the seating area.

"Why?" Sarah asked confused.

"Well, I… I want to give you some privacy. Since you have to spend your vacation with me, the least I can do is give you your own room." Chuck said sitting down on the couch. He finally looked up at her as she came towards him.

"Don't be silly, Chuck. We have shared a bed before and this one is huge." Sarah smiled at him.

"But, Sarah I…"

"If you won't come to bed with me you're going to have to share this couch with me. So what will it be?" She said in a firm voice resting her hands on her hips. This made her dress rise slightly and Chuck couldn't help the gulp that escaped him. Sarah could see his Adams apple bob up and down and smiled a little.

"Ok." Was the only answer she got before he stood up and walked towards the bedroom. He went into the bathroom to get changed and Sarah went to adjust the air conditioning.

"Shit! God damn it! What the hell?" Chuck could hear Sarah swearing on the other side of the door.

"How can a lovely girl like Sarah swear that much?" Chuck said to himself before he remembered; _She's a spy, Chuck! _

He walked into the bedroom with his pajama bottoms and grey t-shirt on.

"You can just take that off right now." Sarah said looking at him. Chuck's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped.

"What?!" Sarah frowned at him a little confused.

"The air condition is broken." She stated before she turned and climbed into bed.

"If you are wearing that to bed you are going to be too hot to get any sleep at all."

"I can take pretty much heat." He replied.

"Suit yourself." Sarah shrugged it off as she brought her hand up to her neck giving it a gentle squeeze and letting out a soft moan as she let her hand wander to the front and over her other arm.

Chuck swallowed hard over and over again. What was she doing? Didn't she know she was driving him crazy? He let out a shaky breath before he lifted the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor and then he got a hold of the waistband of his pajama bottoms and slid them down and off. Sarah was watching his every move and swallowed as he stood up straight and she got a perfect view of his tall, and to her surprise, somewhat muscular body. His shoulders looked broader without a shirt on and his flat stomach was only a few short of a six pack. His chest showed off some muscle tone under the soft hairs that were leading her eyes downwards past his stomach all the way down to the waistband of his black boxer shorts. She noticed that her breath was more rapid now and realized she had been staring when suddenly Chuck cleared his troth.

Sarah blushed slightly as she pulled the covers over herself and looked down at her hands. She knew she shouldn't stare. He was shy enough as it was. When she thought about it she was actually surprised that he had stripped off that much in front of her. When she had spent the night at his place he had always slept in pajama bottoms and t-shirt and had always asked her to turn around if he had to change.

Chuck walked over to the bed and got under the covers. He stayed as far out on his side as possible without falling off the bed.

"Chuck?" Sarah said.

"Yeah?" He said not looking at her.

"Could you come a little closer please?" Chuck turned around quickly looking at her with question in his eyes. She smiled at him shyly and pulled slightly on the covers. He realized he hogged most of it himself.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he scooted a little closer.

They were both lying on their backs looking straight at the ceiling.

An hour later they were both fast asleep with the covers curled up into a ball at the foot end of the bed.


	2. It's hot

Hi guys! Wow, thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews and for adding this as a favorite story etc.! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I was away for the weekend and I kind of lost my inspiration. But then luckily I found it again this morning as I was getting ready for work! It had just gone on a vacation on its own.

So here's another chapter. There will be more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. If I did we wouldn't have to wait for ages for a new season! Can you believe it????

**Chuck vs the Bahamas chapter 2**

Chuck blinked once and then once more. He opened one eye. Was this real? He opened his other eye. It could be real, couldn't it? He finally opened both his eyes and smiled. He could feel her breath on his chest and her arm across his stomach. Her hair was a mess and he could feel her skin stick together with his.

_God it's hot in here! I really need a shower. _Chuck thought to himself. But he didn't want to leave this position. Who knew when he got the chance to have her this close again? He put his arm over her arm and pulled her a little closer.

Sarah moaned slightly as she was slowly waking up. She rested her head against something firm but still soft. Something tickled her nose and she could have sworn she felt someone's breath on her head. She opened one eye and saw one hand resting on a stomach with another hand over that. She felt her sticky warm skin against someone else's warm skin. Then she drew in a breath through her nose.

_Chuck. _She thought and felt the sides of her mouth tilt upwards. She felt his fingers stroke her arm and she couldn't stop herself letting out a shaky breath. She finally turned her head and looked up at him. He smiled brightly down at her. She loved that smile.

"Good morning." Chuck said still touching her arm.

"Good morning." Sarah replied back smiling.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"It was so hot, but I slept very well thank you. You?"

"Too hot for my liking, but I slept through the night." Sarah looked at him again.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Chuck stated looking down at her.

"Ok." Sarah answered. Chuck didn't move but smiled at her. Sarah looked at him with questions in her eyes. Suddenly she realized she had to move away for him to get out of bed.

"Sorry." She said blushing as she scooted over to her side of the bed.

"Don't be sorry." He said standing by the bed looking down at her.

"It's always great waking up next to you." He smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Sarah smiled at the bathroom door and whispered.

"It's the best feeling in the world waking up next to you."

********************************************************************************

Later that day Sarah went into the reception to get them to fix the air conditioning.

"We are so sorry about this, but we have had some problems with the air conditioning in that specific bungalow. Our janitor is on vacation and will be back tomorrow. But we can put in a fan if you would like that?" The receptionist seemed like he wanted to disappear into the floor. The resort pride itself on always finding solutions for their guests. This was the second time things were not right for the Carmichaels.

"I guess that will have to do for now." Sarah said taking pity in the poor man.

Sarah went back to their bungalow and was looking forward to a nice day in the sun. She walked into the living room but stopped when she heard noises coming from the patio. Chuck came in through the patio door and smiled when he saw her.

"What's going on Chuck" She asked sensing he was up to something.

"Are they going to come fix the air conditioning?" He asked as he got two glasses from the cupboard.

"The janitor is on vacation. He won't be back until tomorrow. He'll fix it then. They are going to give us a fan to use tonight." Sarah said looking at him curiously.

"You didn't answer my question, Chuck. What's going on?"

"I made you a surprise." His smile beamed at her when he walked towards her and then past her before he held his hands in front of her eyes.

"Chuck…" Sarah said sighing.

"It's a surprise, humor me." He laughed a little as he pushed her forward with his body.

Once outside he leaned in close to her ear and breathed huskily.

"Open your eyes…" He whispered. Sarah could feel his breath sending shivers down her spine.

Sarah did as she was told and took in a sharp breath.

Before her stood a square glass table with freshly picked flowers in a vase, freshly baked bread, and three types of cheeses, ham, eggs and bacon, fresh coffee and orange juice.

Chuck went over to a chair and pulled it out indicating that Sarah should sit down.

"Chuck." Sarah said in awe.

"I thought maybe you were getting hungry. So a small lunch might be in order." Chuck smiled as he sat at the other end of the table.

"Small? This is great!" Sarah said staring at all the food.

They ate in silence. Chuck smiled every time Sarah put a new item of food in her mouth and closed her eyes at the taste of it. After lunch Chuck went back inside to get a large plate of fruit to top off the meal.

After their meal they decided to take a walk downtown and maybe see some of the sights.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few hours later Sarah and Chuck were back in the bungalow enjoying a few cocktails. They had a few drinks in town, but the bars were closing early that night so they decided to continue back at their place.

"This is the best!" Sarah exclaimed as Chuck handed her another cosmopolitan and sat down on the chair next to her on the patio. The sun had set an hour ago and it was dark outside. They could hear the birds making noises in the trees nearby. It was a full moon and its light reflected in the still water of the ocean. Soft music was streaming out from the stereo in the living room. Chuck took another sip of his beer. He looked at Sarah and was amazed that, in this light, she was even more beautiful than ever before.

Sarah looked at Chuck. He was staring at her and he seemed lost in thought. She was on her fourth cocktail since they'd been back and she knew she should stop. She could already feel her agent side slipping away slowly.

"Chuck, could you get me another one?" Sarah asked smiling at him. To hell with the spy world. She was on vacation.

"Sarah, your glass is only half empty." Chuck stated. Sarah looked at her glass and downed the rest of her drink in one shot.

"No it's not." She smirked and handed him her glass.

Three cocktails later and Sarah got up from her chair to go to the bathroom. As she stood up it felt like the patio was spinning and she lost her balance. Chuck was on his feet in seconds and grabbed her around the waist before she hit the deck. She giggled and leaned in against him.

"Chuck, you're my hero." Her eyes were half closed as she stood up straight and went inside.

"God she's drunk." Chuck said to himself as he got a pitcher with ice cold water. _No more cocktails tonight. _He thought to himself as he watched Sarah coming out of the bathroom only wearing her bikini top and shorts.

"Sarah, the sun has set a few hours ago. Why are you wearing your bikini?" Chuck asked as he handed her a glass of water. She took it and gulped it down not taking any notice that it was only water.

"Don't worry, Chuck. I won't be wearing it for too long." She smiled at him and walked past him towards the beach.

Chuck spit out the water he had in his mouth and his jaw dropped as he saw Sarah pulling off her shorts.

"What are you doing?" Chuck shouted as he ran after her.

"Skinny dipping!" Sarah yelled back as the small waves crashed against the beach. She was about to unclasp her bikini top when Chuck reached her and grabbed her hands.

"Sarah, you're drunk! What are you doing?"

"Like I said, I'm skinny dipping. Why don't you join me?"

"Because this is insane. If you want to take a bath why don't you just keep your clothes on?" Chuck was still holding on to her hands refusing to let go.

"Chuck, sometimes it's just fun to do something different." She smiled up at him.

"Sarah, first of all I don't think we are allowed to swim naked here. And second, you are too drunk to go into that water." Sarah frowned up at him and freed herself off his hands. She reached behind her back ready to get rid of her clothes when suddenly Chuck's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hi Ellie. Yes. We are fine. No, Sarah is drunk and wants to go swimming. What? Why? Ellie, are you ok?" Chuck asked with concern in his voice. He suddenly handed the phone to Sarah.

"She wants to speak to you." He said, but before Sarah took the phone Chuck could hear Devon in the background.

"Your sister is so drunk, bro! Don't listen to her!"

"Hi Ellie! How are you? Really? Yeah, me too. And you know what? I have to be honest, although I like your brother very much he is being a prude!!! I know! I'm offering to swim naked with him in the ocean and he starts being all serious and stuff! Sometimes I swear I don't understand him." The two women were chatting uncontrollably but in all the excitement in talking to Ellie, Sarah didn't notice that Chuck was slowly leading her up towards their bungalow again.

After sitting on the patio for a while talking to Ellie, Sarah had forgotten all about the bathing. She was drinking the water offered to her by Chuck and she relaxed into one of the chairs on the patio.

Half an hour later Sarah finally handed the phone over to Chuck. On the other end Devon was waiting to speak with him.

"Ellie almost fell asleep talking to your girl there. What is up with them today?" Devon asked chuckling slightly.

"I don't know. Sarah just seemed to let go at one point and there was no stopping her. Then she started running towards the beach and started talking about skinny dipping." Chuck turned around and saw Sarah walking towards the bathroom.

"She should not be near the water in her state, man. You should just get her to bed, let her sleep it off. I think Ellie is already in the sack." Devon laughed and they said their goodbyes.

Chuck went into the bedroom to find Sarah fidgeting with the fan that had been brought to them earlier.

"Can't this damned thing go any faster? It's not cool enough." She exclaimed hitting the fan making it rock back and forth.

"I don't think hitting it will do much good." Chuck laughed. Sarah's head snapped up. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Well, you're the nerd who is supposed to know about all these things. Why don't you try fixing it?" Sarah shot her chin up at him, a little offended.

"Sarah, the fan is sat at its highest speed. It won't go any faster. Just face it. It's going to be another hot night." He turned around and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he returned, wearing only his boxer shorts, his jaw dropped again. _I need to get this tightened._ He thought to himself. Right there before him Sarah was sprawled out on the bed, her face burrowed in the pillows she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Her silky skin matched the silk sheets on the bed and her beautiful, slightly curly hair was lying loose across the pillow.

Sarah turned her head so she could face Chuck when she heard the door to the bathroom close. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she relived the same moment from the night before. He was so sexy in her eyes. If her body had not felt so hot and heavy she would have jumped him right there and then. She wiggled to her side a little giving him room to lie down beside her.

She sighed and blew on a strand of hair that was covering her face. Chuck lay on his side facing her, smiling as he saw her struggle with her hair. He reached out and tucked the stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at him. Suddenly she got a frown on her face and her smile disappeared.

"It is too damn hot in here! How are we going to get any sleep like this? I'm tired!" She was whining like a teenage girl but Chuck found it endearing. Sarah never complained. Well, she did, but not like this. She was actually pouting.

"Just try and relax." Chuck said trailing his fingers from her shoulder and down to her elbow. Suddenly the fan made a clicking noise and stopped. The blades slowed down and soon came to a complete halt.

"What the…!?" Sarah said turning on her side looking at the fan. Chuck was on his feet already inspecting the damned thing.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. It's a goner. I guess it couldn't take the heat." He laughed.

"Get it? Couldn't take the heat!" He laughed again and was met with a snort from Sarah.

"That was not funny!" She said turning around burrowing her face in the pillows again. Chuck walked over to the bed and got in.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Bad joke. There is just nothing we can do right now."

Sarah sighed and looked at him.

"I guess not." She said before she closed her eyes.

Half an hour later and they were both still awake. Sarah was huffing and puffing, twisting around trying to get comfortable. Chuck sighed and turned on his side facing her again. She was lying on her stomach with her face turning away from him. He scooted closer to her. And suddenly he blew air at her. Sarah could feel the cool air on her shoulder and she froze for a second.

She didn't protest, so Chuck did it again. This time further down her arm. Sarah shifted slightly but didn't say anything. Chuck smiled slightly and kept covering her arm and back with soft cool air. His face was a few inches from her body and as he moved towards her neck she reached behind her holding back her hair to give him better access. As he hit the right spot on her neck, she shivered and felt her entire body come to life.

Chuck saw her shiver, but continued as she didn't say anything. He traveled down her back again, dwelling at her lower back before deciding to go further down over her hips and to the back of her knee where he stopped when he heard her moan. He tilted his head slightly to see her right hand grasping his pillow. He smiled. He was turning her on. He concentrated on her body again spreading cool breezes from the tips of her toes to the very top of her neck.

Sarah on her side loved the sensation he was stirring up inside her. When he had concentrated on her lower back she felt all warm and fuzzy inside and as he reached the backside of her knees she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. He turned her on.

Now his fingers were leading the way down her spin as his cool breath followed the same bath. She grabbed her own pillow and couldn't help several more moans escaping her.

Suddenly Chuck stopped and she could feel the madras give way as he got up on his knees and finally left the bed. Sarah turned around quickly watching him head for the living room.

"Where are you going?" She didn't care that she sounded desperate. Her sane self had left with the alcohol and Chuck making her body hot in a way she didn't mind at all.

"I'll be right back." Chuck said and smiled at her.

He was true to his word and returned shortly with a bucket of ice.

"What's that?" Sarah asked sitting up slightly.

"Ice. You said you were hot. I thought maybe this could help. Lie back down." He said as he sat back down next to her. He placed the bucket on the nightstand and grabbed an ice cube. He held it over Sarah's back and she gasped as a drop of cold water hit her back.

Chuck laid the ice cube on her back and she gasped once more arching her back slightly. Chuck licked his lips as he saw the ice melting fast on Sarah's hot skin. He took the now small piece and brought it up between her shoulder blades. Sarah bent her neck a little giving him better access.

He took another ice cube and let it travel over her back. It melted before he got to her lower back so he took a new one before he brought it down to her thigh. The ice melted and the water travelled down between her legs making her moan again. Chuck lowered his face slowly and gently blew a soft breeze trailing the path of the water. Sarah moaned again and she grasped the sheet.

Chuck continued with the ice and the cool air over her body. Sarah was lost and knew she was out of control. But no way was she going to stop the slow torture Chuck was doing to her.

Chuck had had no intention of turning her on, but as he heard the moans and her breathing quickening and saw her hands grasping the sheets and the pillows and her body squirming underneath him, he couldn't for the life of him stop what he was doing. He knew she was drunk, that she had let her guard down and that she might regret it or even not remember it in the morning. That was why he wasn't going to take it any further. Of course he didn't know if she would have made love to him if he tried to make a move, but seeing and hearing her made him believe she was, right now anyway, putty in his hands.

"Why are you stopping?" He suddenly heard from the bed and realized his daydreaming had him stop what he was doing. Sarah wasn't looking at him but was about to turn around when he grabbed another ice cube and started on his way back up her body.

Sarah was right at the edge. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She heard Chuck swallow hard.

"It was in the way." She mumbled and was thrilled when Chuck trailed his fingers over the skin where the bra straps had been.

"You're so beautiful." Chuck whispered whilst he was leaning close to her ear. Sarah shivered again.

"Chuck." She whispered and her breath caught in her throat. She was breathing hard now and Chuck knew she was close to her release. He stroked the side of her body, slightly touching the side of her breast. Sarah took in a deep, sharp breath and moaned as she exhaled.

Sarah squirmed and twisted the sheets with her hands.

"Chuck." She whispered again. She wanted to grab his hand and guide him towards the heat between her legs, but something held her back. The thrill of him making her come like this, without really touching her, was amazing. She knew, although she couldn't think straight, that no one else but Chuck could ever make her feel this way.

Suddenly she felt a cool breeze between her legs followed by cold water running down the inside of her thighs, and then there were more cool air.

Sarah couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed his name into the pillows as she felt the heat go over the edge deep inside and she came in small waves making it last even longer.

Chuck sat back looking at her as she screamed his name and he saw her finally letting go. He was also breathing hard and he was turned on himself and reached for the sheets to cover himself. He wanted this to be about Sarah. A small part of him wished it had been under different circumstances, when Sarah hadn't been drinking. But he didn't want to dwell on it. He was dead tired and as he heard Sarah's breathing calming down he laid down beside her.

She turned her head to look at him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She said with a smile on her mouth and with half closed eyes.

"I don't know. I've never done that before." He said reaching out and tucking another stray hair behind her ear.

"Well, you are a natural." Sarah said as her eyes drifted shut.


	3. Hangover

Aaaaah! This was hard! How do you write the day after such a night they just had??? Well, as you can see it takes some time. And it's not nearly as good a chapter, but there is fluff and a little bit of angst… Thank you so much to all you who reviewed and put the story as favorite etc. It makes me write more! So keep them coming!

I'm finishing this chapter late at night so I'm sorry about any mistakes; spelling and grammars!!!

Finally here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck! If I did we wouldn't have to wait so long!!!!!

**Chuck vs the Bahamas chapter 3**

Chuck was awake but his eyes were still closed. He could smell the scent of Sarah but he could not hear her soft breathing. He opened his eyes and to his disappointment she was gone. He sat up in bed and looked around. Sarah was not in the bedroom. Then he felt the fresh air hit his face and saw that the door from the bedroom out to the patio was open. The curtains were swaying in the soft breeze and Chuck could just make out two legs on the patio.

Chuck got out of bed and put on his shorts before he made his way outside. Sarah was sitting on the patio floor with her knees pulled up towards her. She was wearing hipsters and one of his t-shirts. Although it was too big it looked good on her. Of course, Sarah looked good in anything. She was looking straight ahead and didn't even look up at him when Chuck spoke to her.

"Good morning!" He said standing in front of her.

Sarah sighed.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Feels like a truck just ran over my head." Sarah groaned. Chuck smiled.

"You know if a truck really ran over your head, your head would be…" Chuck painted the picture by making a squishy sound and putting both his hands to his head squeezing gently.

"Chuck! Not in the mood." Sarah interrupted.

"God, my head hurts. And I can't remember anything. What exactly happened last night? Did I do anything stupid?" She asked finally locking eyes with Chuck. Now it was his turn to look away.

"We had a few drinks, that's all. No big deal." Chuck lied.

"Then why did I wake up without my bra on?" Sarah asked crossing her arms in front of her. Chuck looked up at the sky.

"Oh, my God! Did you see…? Did I take my…? Did we?" Sarah was on her feet now holding one hand to her forehead. She started pacing back and forth.

"Sarah, take it easy. Nothing happened. It was very hot last night you must have taken it off because you were warm. I swear I didn't see a thing." Sarah finally stopped and looked up at him.

"The only thing I can remember is coming back here and that at some point I was talking to your sister." Sarah looked very confused.

"Yeah, Ellie called. The two of you had a nice chat I think. She was drunk too." Chuck smiled and Sarah groaned again. Chuck couldn't help but to think back to last night. She had moaned and squirmed with pleasure and now she didn't even remember. Maybe it was all for the best. She would only get embarrassed and things could get awkward between them. He didn't want anything to ruin their vacation.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Chuck asked walking past her towards the kitchen.

"Yes please."

"With ice?" Sarah froze. Ice. Ice cubes. Why did she get a weird feeling inside when Chuck said ice?

"Sarah?" Chuck said.

"Yeah, sure. Ice would be great." She felt herself getting out of breath and jumped when Chuck touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright? Why don't you sit down over by the table and I'll fix us some breakfast." Chuck said with concern in his voice guiding her towards the table on the patio.

After a little while Chuck came back outside with a tray with food and drinks. He sat it down on the table and looked over at Sarah. She didn't look too good.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting down on the chair.

"My head hurts a little and I could use that glass of water." She answered. She had put on a pair of sunglasses and was holding her hand to her forehead. Chuck smiled at her and handed her a glass of water.

They ate in silence for awhile before Chuck spoke up.

"I can't believe how hot it is. And it's only – what the hell… Sarah, it's only 8.30 in the morning. When did you get up?" Chuck looked at his watch then up at Sarah. She had taken her sunglasses off and was staring down at the table.

"Sarah" But Sarah didn't answer. She was lost in her own thoughts again. _Hot? It was hot. It had been hot last night too. The fan was broken and then… No, she couldn't remember anything else. _

"Sarah!" Chuck said loudly. Sarah finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Wow, how far gone were you?"

"Sorry?" Sarah was confused.

"I called your name five or six times. What's on your mind?" Chuck got up from his chair and started cleaning of the table.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little tired." She frowned when she saw a small smile on Chuck's face.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked suspiciously. Chuck never got to answer since he suddenly bumped into her water glass, knocking it over. There was water everywhere and before Sarah could react a few drops landed in her lap sliding down her inner thigh.

Sarah gasped at the cold water but mostly because of the memories from last night that flooded her brain. They hit her in waves and as she finally recalled other waves that flooded over her last night she blushed profusely and stood up abruptly.

Sarah turned around and walked quickly towards the beach.

"Sarah, where are you going?!" Chuck shouted after her.

"I need to cool off." She half yelled back. She ran towards the water. Chuck stopped what he was doing.

"What's going on?" He said to himself and spotted Sarah's towel hanging over her chair. He grabbed the towel and sprinted after her. He dropped the towel in the sand just as he reached water.

Sarah was standing in the ocean, the water reaching her knees. Chuck went in behind her and as he reached her he asked:

"What's going on Sarah? Please answer me."

Sarah looked out over the ocean and sighed.

"I… We… You… Oh my God! I was so hot. The air condition and then the fan." She was rambling on, but Chuck suddenly understood. She remembered about last night.

"Chuck I… I let you… And then I… Chuck." She was breathing hard and Chuck could see that she was about to freak out. So he did the only thing he could do. He pushed her under water.

"Chuck!" She yelled before the wetness surrounded her. She struggled to find her bearings and when she finally came up for air she felt the anger build up in her.

"What the hell!!!" She barely got out before he pushed her under again. She felt the water come in her nose and mouth and as she surfaced once more she spat out the salty water. She breathed heavily and looked up at Chuck's laughing face. Suddenly she was by his side pushing him with all her strength sending him face first into the water. He stood up quickly spitting out water. He could hear her giggling behind him and turned to catch her, but she was already running in the different direction. He took off after her and to his surprise he caught up to her pretty fast. As he reached her he was about to tackle her but she was quicker and as she took a step to her right he fell face first into the water again. Getting back up he only had a second to recover before Sarah jumped on his back, both legs wrapped around his waist and arms clutching on to his bare chest.

"You give up?" She whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"I think I got a trick or two up my sleeve." He smiled back breathing hard and then he simply fell back twisting slightly to the side so as not to land on her.

When they emerged Sarah sputtered and spat and started running after Chuck who had gotten a few meters on her. But then Chuck did something that took Sarah by surprise. He turned around quickly and wrapped her in his embrace giving her no other choice than to wrap her legs around his back. They both breathed heavily as they laughed for a while.

Sarah was amazed at how strong he was. She knew he had been working out, but she had no idea that he had gotten so big muscles. She loved the feel of his arm muscles playing under her fingers. Chuck on his side loved having Sarah wrapped around him. He could think of so many more ways and in so many more situations he would have loved to have her in his arms like this. Her soft skin was touching his and was making him warm all over. She was still wearing his t-shirt which was soaking wet now, clinging to her body and he could see the silhouette of her black bra underneath the thin garment.

Suddenly they both stopped laughing. Sarah could feel his breath on her lips. Her tongue came out licking her lips and she could feel Chuck tense under her fingers. He looked straight into her eyes as if asking for permission to do what he desperately wanted to do. She let out a shaky breath leaning slightly closer towards him. Chuck felt his mouth dry up and he had to swallow hard several times. He too leaned in a little closer as he slid one hand from Sarah's back up towards her neck. He held it there for a few seconds, urging her to come closer. When she leaned in more he used that same hand to cup her face. This was it. He was going to kiss her. No alcohol, dangers, missions or undercover work to blame. This was for real, just the two of them, alone together. They were so close now he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. Of course he had felt that before when she had hugged him, but this time it was more intimate and more real.

Then suddenly he felt his feet give way and they crashed into the water. When they finally got on their feet they both burst out laughing. Then Sarah froze…

"I'm sorry. The waves…" Chuck started.

"Shhh." Sarah held a finger to his mouth before she took a step away from him.

Chuck turned to see what she was looking at. He smiled when he saw four dolphins playing in the water further out. Then he looked at Sarah and could see that she was in total awe of the sight in front of her.

Chuck stood about a meter away from her. He let out a long breath before he took a few trying steps towards Sarah. The soft sand gave way under his feet almost making him loose his balance but he recovered and then he was right behind her. He knew that what he was about to do next most likely would get him killed. But he took a chance. He snaked his arms around her from behind and rested them on her stomach. To his surprise he was still alive two seconds later and was thrilled when Sarah covered his hands with her own and leaned back against him so that the side of her head touched the side of his face.

"Please don't be embarrassed about last night, Sarah. There is no harm done." Chuck whispered into her ear. Sarah turned around in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly the dolphins made a noise and Sarah turned to look at them again.

"You really love dolphins, don't you?"

"I always have. Ever since I was a little girl." Sarah sighed.

After five more minutes the dolphins suddenly disappeared and Chuck could feel Sarah shiver.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You're shivering." Chuck smiled down at her when she looked at him and led her onto dry land. Once they reached the beach Chuck wrapped Sarah up in the towel and led her back to the bungalow.

Later that night…

Sarah was sitting on the couch reading a book. They hadn't spoken more about last night and frankly Sarah was happy leaving it all behind. Of course when the whole "thing" popped into her head she had to blush slightly. And, yes, she did feel warm all over. Who would have thought that Chuck could make her feel like that and do those things. For a second she forgot all about the book she was reading and started fantasizing about what other skills Chuck might have in the bedroom.

The butterflies in her stomach were really having a party. She couldn't deny her feelings for Chuck anymore. _It's from drunk people and children you hear the truth._ She thought to herself. And seeing that her drunken state last night had let Chuck do what he did to her, without her protesting for a second, she had to believe that she was now utterly compromised. There was no way around it.

But now came another dilemma. Should she tell him how she felt? Did he already know? Did he feel the same way? If he did, should she wait for him to say it first? Or maybe she should just show him? Whichever she decided she was too tired to do much about it tonight. Luckily the headache was as good as gone, but she was far from a hundred percent recovered yet.

Suddenly she was pulled back to reality when Chuck made his entrance from the kitchen. He was holding a giant bowl of popcorn in one hand and two cans of soda in the other. He was hanging on to a DVD cover with his teeth and sighed dramatically when he finally put it all down on the table in front of her.

"Wathca doing?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Reading."

"Watcha reading?" He said snatching the book from her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sarah yelled and tried grabbing the book back. But Chuck was holding it too high for her to reach while sitting down. So Sarah quickly got up on the couch, but as she got a hold of the book they both struggles for it and Sarah lost her balance. She came crashing down on Chuck. He barely had the time to catch her before she fell to the floor.

Sarah was red. From her forehead to her neck. She fumbled to get herself under control and get back in her place on the couch. She was still lying half on top of Chuck and as she tried getting up she accidentally placed her hand on Chuck inner thigh causing them both to gasp.

Sarah was, if possible, even redder now but quickly sat back down on the couch. _Oh my God, I almost touched his… _

"You want to watch a movie?" Chuck interrupted her thoughts again. Sarah drew in a long breath before she answered. She really needed to get a hold of herself.

"I don't know Chuck. I'm pretty tired." She sighed but didn't look at him.

"Oh, come on. I promise if you fall asleep I'll carry you to bed." He smiled at her and nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Ok. What movie is it?" Sarah asked.

"The Exorcist." Chuck answered as he pressed play on the remote control.

"What?! No, Chuck a horror movie? Can't we watch something else?" Sarah said grabbing the nearest pillow. She hated horror movies. She knew that it was only make believe but she hated all the screaming and lurking around and people scaring each other – and her.

"Ooohh, are you afraid of a little scary movie, little miss spy girl?" Chuck was mocking her. Sarah looked at him with her jaw slightly open. At first Chuck thought he saw hurt in her eyes, but that quickly shifted to determination and then anger.

"No! I'm not afraid." Sarah stated as the movie began and Chuck went to shut off the lights.

Half an hour into the movie Chuck felt sorry for Sarah. She had stopped herself from screaming several times and she was clutching the pillow as if her life depended on it. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was about to scream again. _Enough is enough! _ He thought to himself.

"Sarah…"

"Aaaaaahhh!!!!!!!" Sarah turned abruptly to look at him and screamed. She was breathing heavily and put her hands in front of her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Chuck said scooting over and putting his arms around her. She burrowed her face into the side of his neck and she was shivering.

"You startled me." She barely got out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Chuck whispered while he stroked her hair.

"And you mocked me…" Chuck could hear the small pouting in her voice. He pulled back a little to look down at her. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. He cupped her face with one of his hands and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"I know. I'm so sorry about that to. I didn't mean it. I'm just not used to seeing this side of you." He explained.

"What side?"

"Your vulnerable side. I'm always the one who is scared, remember. When I see your guard coming down, showing me your feelings I… I don't know… I just don't know what to say and then it's like someone else takes over and I say stupid things." Chuck sighed and looked down at the cushion. Sarah raised her hand to cup his face now and made him look at her.

"Chuck, it's just me. Just Sarah. We've been through so much together. You deserve that I open up a little more. I like opening up to you. I know I shouldn't but there's just something about you that makes me feel… like I can open up." Sarah wanted to say so much more. He deserved to know so much more. But all in good time.

Sarah turned her head and saw another horrible scene in the movie. She shivered and grabbed Chuck's hand.

"Hey, let's stop watching this movie. I'll see if I can find something else." He offered.

"If you don't mind I would rather just go to bed." Sarah said looking pleadingly at Chuck. He could see now that she was dead tired and was actually struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Ok, let's go to bed." Chuck said standing up and dragging her up along with him.

"You don't have to if you would rather watch the movie. I don't want to…" Sarah didn't get to finish as Chuck leaned in and kissed her cheek, and then he turned her around and by holding his hands on her shoulders he guided her towards the bedroom.

Sometime later….

Chuck woke abruptly as Sarah screamed in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked over at Sarah who was also sitting up straight.

"Sarah! What's wrong?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Sarah screamed again and turned quickly grabbing Chuck's wrist and twisting it making Chuck groan and cry out in pain.

"Sarah! It's me, Chuck!" He pleaded. Sarah was very close to him now and she was breathing heavily. It took her a few seconds to realize that it really was Chuck in front of her.

"Chuck…" She whispered and let go of his wrist.

"Yes, it's me. What happened?" He held a hand over the hurting wrist. Sarah just looked at him.

"Chuck." She said again and Chuck could have sworn he saw her eyes moisten.

"Yes, Sarah I'm here. Did you have a bad dream? Was it the movie?" Sarah didn't answer.

"Or something else?" He continued.

"Yes, something else." Sarah answered looking down at her hands. Chuck quickly took her hands in his forcing her to look at him.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Maybe someday. I'll live." She said pulling her hands out of his grasp. She lay back down and looked straight up at the ceiling.

_No not his again. Agent mode. _Chuck thought to himself. _Well not this time._ Chuck scooted closer to her and cupped her face with his hand.

"Sarah, look at me." He said forcing her to acknowledge him.

"We have come so far. Please don't shut me out when things get tough. That's when we're supposed to stay together, not pull apart." She looked at him and suddenly with a blink of an eye her wall crashed down again. One single tear fell down her cheek and she burrowed her face against his chest.

Chuck smiled and held her tight. As he lay back down on the bed he pulled Sarah towards him and she rested her head on his chest with one arm across his stomach. He stroked her arms until they both finally fell asleep.


	4. A visitor and a surprise

Yes, I know I should have updated sooner. Life just gets in the way.

But I hope you like this one. It is not very steamy, but that will come sooner or later. I have a few more chapters in mind. How many I don't know.

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and put this as fav story etc!!!!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Chuck…. **

**Chuck vs. The Bahamas chapter 4**

Chuck heard a loud noise. He groaned slightly and shifted a little and tried to ignore the sound. Then suddenly the noise was there again. Chuck opened his eyes and although he was annoyed he smiled when he saw Sarah still resting comfortably in his arms.

Then he heard the noise again and figured it was someone knocking on the front door. Chuck stroked Sarah's arm and she stirred before she slowly opened her eyes.

"What's that noise?" She asked stretching slightly before she settled back against his chest.

"I think someone's at the door." Chuck explained pushing one of her stray hairs behind her ear. Sarah moaned slightly and was about to get up when Chuck stopped her.

"No you stay. I'll go see who it is." Chuck said taking her hand to move it away from his stomach.

"No!" Sarah said fastening her grip around his abdomen. "It could be dangerous. I'll go."

"Sarah, please. I'll see who it is before I open the door. If there is anything suspicious I'll tell you." And with that he freed himself from her grip, kissed her on the cheek and went to open the door.

Whoever was on the other side of that door was now losing his patients and was banging hard and fast on the door.

Chuck looked to see who it was and sighed before he opened the door.

"What are you doing here Casey?" Chuck sighed before he let the agent inside.

"Never mind that. What the hell took you so long to open the door? Are you deaf?" Casey grunted as he went past Chuck towards the kitchen. As he passed him he eyed Chuck up and down noticing that he was only wearing boxer shorts.

"What's going on here?" Casey swirled around coming face to face with Sarah. She had wrapped a sheet around herself. Chuck knew she was only wearing her underwear underneath and felt his mouth water up.

"Oh." Casey said. "Now I know why you didn't answer the door before." He raised an eyebrow directed at both Sarah and Chuck before he turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"What?!" Chuck asked following him. "We didn't…"

"Chuck, don't bother. He's not going to believe you anyway." Sarah interrupted before she sat down on a chair.

"What are you doing her Casey?" She asked signaling Chuck to sit down next to her. Casey turned around and looked at both of them. Chuck sighed. _Oh, no not another mission. We're on vacation._ He thought.

"I had the day off. I figured I should catch up if boy genius here had any flashes the past few days. Figured I could do that over breakfast. Get it out of the way." Casey explained as he opened the bag he was holding. He took out rolls, orange juice, jam, eggs and some fruit.

"You're making us breakfast?" Sarah asked furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"At 8 o'clock in the morning?" Chuck squeaked out as he looked at his watch.

"I've been up for two hours already. But I guess you guys didn't get much sleep last night so I can imagine you are a little tired." Casey smiled as he turned to make an omelet.

"Now you listen to me…" Chuck stood up abruptly about to give Casey a piece of his mind, but Sarah grabbed his arm and made him sit down again and gestured for him to shut up. Casey snorted, but didn't turn around. Chuck calmed down and went to put on a t-shirt and shorts.

After breakfast Sarah went to put on some clothes and Chuck and Casey went out on the patio with a couple of cups of coffee.

"So how is it playing house again, Bartowski?" Casey asked standing by the railing looking out over the ocean.

"Why do you ask, Casey? Are you jealous we get to have a vacation?" Chuck said sarcastically. Casey was in his face a second later grabbing his t-shirt.

"Why you little…"

"Sorry, Casey!" Chuck said holding up his hands expecting a blow to his face any second.

"I just..."

"If you're smart, you'll shut up now." The major stated as he let go of Chuck and looked out at the water again. Chuck let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of his coffee. He joined Casey in looking out over the water and they stood like that for a while.

"So what has been happening these past days?" Casey finally asked. Chuck looked at him trying to get a sense if he really wanted to know or if he was being sarcastic. When Casey just stood there Chuck took a chance he really wanted to know what had been going on.

"Well, it's been pretty hot around here." Chuck stated and before he got a chance to explain Casey looked at him with amusement and actually wiggled his eyebrows.

"No! Not like that!" Chuck sighed closing his eyes for a second. He was surprised that Casey didn't see through his lie and just shrugged his shoulders.

So Chuck explained about the air condition and that the janitor had been in to look at it and was fixing it later that day.

Casey only nodded at the explanation and listened as Chuck told him what else they had been doing the past couple of days. When Chuck finished telling what they had been up to they fell silent once more. Casey was the one breaking the silence.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Walker?" Chuck gave him a quick and scared look before his eyes found their way down to his hands.

"Uhm, I don't know what you mean…" Chuck tried while he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Oh, come on Bartowski! Everyone knows that you've got a thing for her and you don't have to be a genius to see that she has feelings for you too!" Casey said leaning against the railing facing Chuck.

Chuck finally looked up at the agent. He could see the determination in Casey's eyes and knew he would be angry if he wasn't told the truth.

"Ok, I guess it's not a secret that I feel something for her. She's a beautiful woman, who wouldn't…" Chuck started but was cut off.

"Bartowski!"

"Ok, ok! But she doesn't have the same feelings for me, Casey. And even if we did both have the same feelings we can't act on them. It is company policy remember?" Chuck let out a long breath and ran a hand through his unruly curls.

"Yeah." Casey said. But then he said something Chuck never thought he would hear from Casey.

"But they don't have to know everything do they?" And then Casey did something that almost made Chuck pass out; he patted Chuck's shoulder – twice! Then Casey finished off his coffee and sat down on a chair on the patio. Chuck stopped breathing. Did Casey just tell him that he wouldn't rat them out if they did go out on a date? But then again, would Sarah agree to go out with him?

Chuck let out a long breath and felt a knot forming in his stomach. He sat down on the chair next to Casey and was lost in thought when Casey spoke again.

"So what are you two doing today? Do I need to alert any of the agents on the training ground to be alert?"

"I'm taking here somewhere I think she'll like. I don't think that we'll need any back up." Chuck said with a little smile. Casey was back in full agent mode and Chuck had a feeling that he would not see the other side of Casey for another year or so. But he felt honored somehow that Casey had actually taken some interest in his and Sarah's private lives.

Chuck was still in shock and in a world of his own when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in his seat.

"Wow, easy." Sarah said raising her hands in defense. Chuck swallowed hard and sat back down.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Sarah looked at Casey who only shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to get going." Casey stated getting up from his seat.

"Can't spend all my free time hanging around the two of you." He raised an eyebrow as he said it, and Sarah responded by shaking her head. She wondered what Casey and Chuck had been talking about. Casey was suddenly in a hurry to leave and Chuck seemed to be on another planet.

"Now don't try to be a hero, Walker. Call if you need back up." Casey said. Then he nodded goodbye to Chuck and Sarah and left them outside.

"He's a weird one." Sarah said sitting down next to Chuck.

"Huh?" Chuck finally seemed to snap out of his own thoughts.

"What did Casey say that's made you all bent out of shape?"

"What? Me? No, I'm fine. What time is it?" Chuck said finally looking at her.

"It's 10.15. Why?" Sarah asked looking at her watch.

"Because we have to get going soon. Bring your bathing suit or bikini or whatever it is you use and meet me in the living room in ten minutes." Chuck said as he got up and went inside.

"Wait what?! Chuck where are we going? You know you should talk to me about these stuff before we go anywhere." Sarah said walking after him.

"Just do as I say." Chuck said before disappearing into the bathroom. Sarah was stunned at his demanding tone and was about to scold him for his behavior but talking to a closed door was no good. And to be completely honest she liked it when Chuck took control as long as it didn't interfere with her work.

Ten minutes later Chuck opened the front door to reveal a small limo waiting for them outside.

"Chuck?" Sarah said wide eyed.

"Here you go." Chuck said smiling as he opened the limo door for her. The chauffeur lifted his hat to great them and held the door for Chuck to get in as well.

As they drove down the road Sarah was staring at the man beside her. He kept surprising her and although she knew she probably wasn't going to get an answer she had to ask.

"Where are we going?" She took the orange juice Chuck offered her.

"What? No champagne?" She mocked and finally got a mega watt smile from Chuck.

"First of all where we are going is a surprise. Second, we shouldn't drink before we have done what we are going to do." Chuck explained mystically.

"Now would you please put this on?" He said handing her a blindfold. Sarah looked at him as though he was pulling her chain.

"I mean it. Please!" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Chuck, are you kidnapping me? Have you gone over to the other side?" She asked but she put on the blindfold nonetheless. It only showed Chuck that she really trusted him. And he made a promise to himself never to willingly lie to her again.

"Well, I don't know how you could ever think that I would do such a thing…" He leaned in and whispered in her ear as he continued.

"But I would never ever do that to you." He saw her shiver all over and he loved that he could have that effect on her without her being drunk and hot.

After another half an hour of driving, Sarah was about to protest on the long journey when they suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" She asked as Chuck led her out of the limo.

"You might as well stop asking. I will show you when the time is right." He replied.

Sarah's other senses kicked into full gear. She knew they had to be close to water because she could smell the salt water. She heard a gate opening and after they took a few steps the gate closed behind them. Chuck had one protective arm around her waist, his fingers rubbing small soothing circles on the side of her stomach. She figured he must have sensed that she was a little nervous. He held one of her hands in his other hand and every time Sarah hesitated for even a second he squeezed it reassuringly.

Suddenly they stopped and she heard Chuck whispering to someone. She could barely make out that it had to be a woman.

"Chuck?" Sarah said holding Chuck's hand in both her hands now. She leaned in closer to him. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and realized that Chuck had all the control. The tables had turned and Sarah felt nothing like an agent. Sure all her senses were on high alert, but the nervousness in her stomach was nothing agent-like at all.

"It's alright. Just trust me." Chuck whispered in her ear and she tightened the grip on his hand.

"I do trust you." She said trying to give him a brave smile. Chuck smiled at that, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He had been so afraid of how she would react to all of this, but he had to admit that he was proud of her. She had not even tried once to take the blindfold off and having her cling to him like this was something he could get used to. He liked that in everyday life their roles could be completely reversed. Now he was the one in control and Sarah finally got a chance to be the one wearing her feelings on the sleeve. She was the unsure one and all though he would never gloat about it he was happy to lead the way and teach her about the ordinary life, family and friends.

"Ok Sarah, now we're gonna go down some stairs. Nice and easy one step at the time." Chuck held her tighter and they started on the stairs.

"Ok. Now you have to take of your shoes." He said once they finished the stairs. Sarah did as she was told and then Chuck led her onto something soft and wet.

"Now get down on your knees." With the help of Chuck she did so and felt herself shiver slightly as his hands left her body. She was wearing a loose skirt and a very thin shirt and when Chuck had held her close she could feel the heat from him.

Suddenly she heard a zipper being opened close to her face and she swallowed hard. She had no idea what was happening. She heard Chuck take in a sharp breath and then he was suddenly whispering in her ear.

"Reach out your hand." Sarah hesitated.

"Don't be afraid." He said a little louder before he reached for her hand.

"Chuck." She said in a low voice. A million things were running through her mind. Was it her time to give something back to him? But they were outdoors, and Chuck did not like PDA. What was he doing?

Suddenly her fingers touched something hard, round and wet… And, wait… It felt like rubber….


	5. Quality time

Hi everybody! Thank you all so much for your comments!!!! I am so sorry to keep you waiting. There's just not enough hours in a day…

This chapter is short and there is not much fluff, but I felt I had to publish what I got so far. I'm not sure when I can update next. I'm working all weekend, but I'll try!

And comments always make me want to write more!

Enjoy!

**Chuck vs the Bahamas chapter 5**

"Chuck?" Sarah breathed out.

"Ok Sarah, you can take off the blindfold now. He helped her with the knot she had tied and when Sarah was freed from the blindfold she blinked twice and gasped.

"Chuck!" She exclaimed excitingly. There in front of her a bottlenose dolphin was bobbing in the water inches away from her. She smiled and looked in awe at the animal before it swam away.

"Chuck, you brought me to see dolphins?!" She said smiling brighter than Chuck had ever seen before.

"Yes, I figured it would be a nice surprise. But you're not only gonna see them. We're gonna swim with them as well." Chuck explained and got the wind knocked out of him as one very exited Sarah Walker threw herself at him. She slung her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could without breaking any bones.

"Sarah… I… can 't… breath…" Chuck finally got out but he held her close nonetheless. Sarah eased up on her grip and leaned back to look at him.

"You are amazing." She said with a dreamlike look in her eyes. Chuck gave her a big smile and kissed her cheek.

"You deserve it." He said stroking her back, neither willing to let go just yet.

Suddenly they heard someone coming down the stairs. They turned and saw a brown haired woman with shorts and a blue t-shirt approaching them.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to hit the water soon? I think BJ is keen on meeting you in his element." She said coming closer.

"Hi, I'm Kate and I'll show you how to swim with the dolphins." The woman said and smiled as she reached her hand out to greet them. Sarah shook her hand and smiled back.

"I'm Sarah."

"And we've already met." Chuck said standing beside Sarah.

"Yes. Sarah , your boyfriend tells me that you love dolphins. Have you ever gone swimming with them before?" Kate asked gesturing for them to follow her up the stairs again.

"No, I haven't, but I've always dreamt of doing so." She said giving Chuck a curious look. Kate had gone inside a small house and was out of earshot when Sarah asked Chuck.

"I thought we were supposed to be married on this trip?"

"I know but when I called to book this I forgot about the Carmichaels and I couldn't just end the conversation with "by the way we are married and my name is not Bartowski but Carmichael"." Chuck sighed knowing that Sarah would scold him for this.

"You used your real name?! You have used Carmichael so many times, how could you forget?!" Sarah whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, but this vacation is not a mission and it doesn't feel like one either so I messed up. But Kate is the only one I've talked to and I called Ben at the CIA so that he could check this place out before we got here." Chuck explained. Sarah knew that Ben, researcher for the CIA, always did a thorough job. She also knew that he was in the Bahamas as a part of the team that would assist them if Chuck should flash on something. Knowing Ben, he had probably gone down to check this place yesterday when Chuck had told him about his plans.

" You know that call I got yesterday and I said it was Morgan and that I had to take it in the bedroom? Well, that was Ben calling me to say that everything was ok and that he could see no danger in going down here today." Chuck explained crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh…" Sarah said a little shocked that Chuck had gone to all this trouble just so she could have one of her dreams fulfilled.

"Well, thank you for going through all that just to give me this." Sarah said looking down at her shoes.

"Sarah, you know I would do anything…" Chuck didn't get to finish that sentence as Kate reappeared and handed them each a wetsuit. But Sarah knew what Chuck had been about to say, and she felt her heart find another big place for him. He was slowly capturing it. If she could only tell him that. _Maybe, someday._ She thought as she took the wetsuit from Kate.

"Go put these on and meet me down by the water when you are finished. Women's changing room is over there and men's are over there." She said pointing to the left and right of her. Sarah and Chuck smiled at her and left to get changed.

As Sarah and Chuck walked down the stairs in their new outfit Chuck grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Sarah looked up at him and to his surprise she smiled lovingly at him.

"We're really gonna sell this boyfriend/girlfriend act aren't we?" She asked laughing slightly.

"I think we should." Chuck stated before he eyed her body up and down.

"That's a good outfit for you. Nice and tight!" He said giving her a wink. Sarah just looked at him and let go of his hand. Chuck felt the disappointment wash over him before he felt her hand give him a little smack on his butt.

"Well, it enhances your assets too you know…" She laughed at his surprised face and intertwined their fingers again.

"So are you guys ready to meet my friends?" Kate asked as they approached her. She was wearing the same kind of wetsuit as Sarah. It was cut short just above her knees and they could see that she had already been in the water as her brown hair was now wet. Kate was a beautiful woman, but for Chuck no one looked better in that suit than Sarah.

Suddenly there was a loud splash and two dolphins were coming towards them fast. They stopped just in front of the small pier and bobbed up and down making their dolphin noises. To Chuck it sounded like they were laughing and who could blame them; to them the humans must have looked ridicules in those outfits.

Sarah was still holding on to Chuck's hand and he could feel her trembling. Chuck looked at her and saw that it was not because she was nervous, it was pure excitement. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and smiled at her when she looked at him. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey BJ! Hey Molly! You want to say hello to our new friends here?" She asked the dolphins as she nodded her head. The dolphins did the same and the water splashed around them.

Kate turned to Chuck and Sarah.

"If you feel that you are ready you can sit down on the pier and put your feet in the water. The dolphins might come over and touch your feet with their noses but that is only to get a feel for you. They say that dolphins can sense the mood you are in. But I guarantee you that if you are sad you will walk out of her relaxed and in a different state of mind."

Sarah and Chuck sat down and dangled their feet in the water. Kate did the same and BJ immediately swam up to her and let her touch his nose. Molly on the other hand quickly found her way over to Sarah almost resting her nose on Sarah's leg.

"Oh, she found her favorite already! Don't worry Chuck I think that BJ is only gathering up some courage to go say hello. He is still young, but he is the most talented dolphin we have here. He learns new things every day."

"Ok, some ground rules before we go in the water. Yes, they are sweet. Yes, they are wise. But they are very strong animals! This is not to be taken lightly. They understand that you are big people, if you know what I mean. With children they are always gentle and know their boundaries. But with adults they have to take some time to figure out how much that person can take and how much they can mess around with you. And be aware, they LOVE to mess around!" Kate was smiling at them and finally BJ made his way over to Chuck. Chuck in turn reached out and touched his nose and with that he established a bond with the dolphin.

Kate eased herself down into the water and signaled for Chuck and Sarah to follow her. As they did the two dolphins swam around them careful not to come to close at first.


	6. Amazing

Hey everyone!!!!!

I really don't know what to say other than I'm really really really really sorry for not updating sooner.

As I told tshdow I've been on vacation for a couple of weeks and before that a friend of mine got married and well you guessed it, it has been a crazy time! Well, things are back to normal now and I can't apologize enough for not updating. Only thing I can do is give you a long chapter with lots of smut. So this chapter is definitely M rated! Enjoy!

PS. Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes….

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck! I just miss Chuck!

**Chuck vs The Bahamas chapter 6 **

Chuck and Sarah swam and played with the dolphins for a long time. Eventually Chuck had to drag Sarah out of the water. Kate promised that they would try and go for another swim later that day.

When they got up on the pier again Chuck grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sarah. As he was about to pull his hands back, Sarah grabbed them and made him wrap them around her from behind. She leaned her head back against his left shoulder.

"Thank you, Chuck." She smiled as she looked at the two dolphins still playing in the water. Chuck kissed her on the side of the head and squeezed her tight.

Chuck and Sarah got a tour of the center and learnt all there was to know about the dolphins and other animals staying there. Kate took them to see training with the dolphins and Chuck swore that he had never seen Sarah smile that much ever. As Kate led them into another part of the center Chuck and Sarah stopped in their tracks as they saw two giant sea lions looking at them.

"Come on guys. Don't be afraid. They won't hurt you. This is Charlie and Suesi. And I think they want to say hello." Kate explained as the two sea lions got up on their platforms. Sarah smiled and grabbed Chuck's hand dragging him towards the animals.

"Come on, Chuck, It'll be fun!" She said as they were standing in front of Charlie and Suesi.

"Ok, I'm here. What now?" Chuck said sighing.

"Stand in front of Suesi and say "smooches"." Kate said giving Chuck a gentle push towards the animal. Chuck sighed again and shook his head.

"Ok. Smooches!" Susie gave a quick grunt and leaned in giving Chuck a big wet kiss right on the lips. Chuck was so startled he jumped back almost knocking Sarah over.

"Hey there!" Sarah exclaimed steadying Chuck before they both fell down. Then she started laughing. She looked at Kate who started to giggle and once the two saw the other one cracking up they burst out laughing out loud.

"It's not funny. You know." Chuck exclaimed trying to look hurt. He was failing miserably. He smiled from ear to ear as he looked from Kate and Sarah back to Susie.

"Well, are you just gonna let her do that to your boyfriend?" Chuck asked looking at Sarah. Sarah in turn tried to look serious as she turned towards the sea lion.

"Now Susie that was not very nice." Sarah giggled. "I think Charlie here is a bit jealous." She turned towards the male sea lion and said with a loud voice. "Smooches!" And Charlie laid a big sloppy wet kiss right on Sarah's lips.

Now Chuck Sarah and Kate were laughing so hard they could barely stand up straight. They left the sea lions after giving them each a treat.

The sun was setting now and the sky was like a painting with blue, orange, red and yellow meshing together in the most beautiful way. Sarah looked up at the sky and caught herself wondering how she was so lucky to be where she was right at that moment.

Kate saw the look in Sarah's eyes and questioned Chuck with her eyes. He nodded.

"I think it's time to get something to eat." Kate said. Sarah agreed at once and they walked towards the pier where they had been swimming with BJ and Molly. As they rounded the corner Sarah stopped, gasping at the sight.

"Take your time and enjoy." Kate said more to Chuck as he was the only one listening, then she went back towards the sea lions.

Chuck led Sarah down the stairs. In front of them stood a small table with two chairs, burning candles and the food was already on the table. A CD player had been placed on the railing and was playing soft music giving the whole scene it's finishing touch.

Sarah was still speechless. She couldn't believe the day she had had and now this. Chuck motioned for her to go over to the table where he pulled out the chair for her. Sarah sat down and looked up at Chuck when he sat down on the opposite side of the table. He smiled at her and finally she realized that she hadn't said a word for a long time.

"I…." She began but stopped as she felt the lump in her throat grow bigger. She swallowed a couple of times before she continued.

"This is just too much Chuck. How on earth? I can't believe… You did all this?" Sarah gestured with her hand at the food and out over the water.

"I had some help." He answered smiling at her. "Now let's eat. You must be starving." Sarah nodded and they started eating. The conversation during dinner was all about today's events. Sarah knew that they should talk about Chuck doing this for her. You didn't just do this kind of stuff for a close friend. But then again Sarah couldn't remember when they were just friends. She knew she should have stopped this a long time ago, but the part of her that told her to go with her heart was winning the battle. And Sarah was glad it did. She was tired of fighting and tired of pretending. She was so happy when Chuck held her in his arms. She felt her whole body tingle when she felt him give her small kisses on the cheek or on her head.

Sarah was about to start thinking about the consequences of her giving in when Chuck suddenly spoke.

"How was the food? Do you want some more?" He gave her a confused smile when he saw how startled she was when he spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And I loved the food, but I couldn't eat another bite, thank you." She smiled at him.

"Well, in that case do you want to say goodbye to BJ and Molly?" Chuck got up and gestured for her to hold his hand and come with him. They went over to the end of the pier and sat down, dangling their legs in the water. BJ and Molly were right there bobbing up and down in the water in front of them.

"Hey guys! I had the best time with you today. Thank you very much!" Sarah said bending down and kissing Molly on her nose. Chuck did the same with BJ before he gave him a fish from the bucket beside him. Sarah gave Molly a treat and patted her nose gently. The two dolphins made their happy noises and swam away from Chuck and Sarah. Suddenly they turned around on their sides and gave them a wave with their flaps. Chuck and Sarah waved back and smiled. Sarah chuckled as she leaned her head on Chuck's shoulder.

"I'll never forget this day as long as I live. It's been the best day of my life." She felt a tear run down her face but she didn't care. She wanted to stay like that forever. Chuck laid his arm around her and pulled her closer. He silently promised that he was going to take her back to this place sometime.

They got up and stood there for a while just looking out over the water. Chuck was still holding Sarah close and was in a world of his own when he thought he heard Sarah speak.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before." She whispered barely high enough for him to hear.

"What have I done to deserve this?" She added.

"By just being you." Chuck whispered back and pulled back a little to look at her. Sarah sighed and looked at him with serious eyes. Chuck had a hard time telling if she looked sad, hurt or angry. Most of all it just looked like she had given up on something.

Then suddenly she leaned in closer and before he knew it she kissed him. Her lips felt so warm on his and it took him only a second to react and kiss her back. It was the sweetest and most sincere kiss Sarah had ever experienced and she knew that no other man could ever kiss her like that again. Make her feel like that again. Chuck knew he had lost his heart to her. He would never get it back, but he didn't care. She can have it, forever.

Sarah smiled up at him and leaned in to rest her head on his chest as he wrapped her up in his arms. They could have stayed like that forever, but the center was closing and they had gotten more than they could ever hope for. So Chuck took her home.

Sarah was exhausted and fell asleep in the car taking them back to the bungalow. Somehow Chuck managed to carry her to the bedroom.

Suddenly Sarah woke up and seeing Chuck hovering over her she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." She said cupping his face with her hand.

Chuck just smiled at her and that smile could melt the coldest of hearts. Sarah leaned in and kissed him. Very softly at first, but then deeper. Chuck was hovering over her and for a moment he couldn't believe what was happening. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and he could see lust and dare he say something looking a lot like love. She smiled up at him and she had never been more beautiful to him.

"Sarah?"

"It's ok, Chuck." She said closing the gap between them and kissing him again.

The kisses were getting deeper and hotter and finally Sarah could feel Chuck's hand moving under her shirt. She caugth her breath as she felt his hand on her hot skin, and she felt the warmth rising from her belly down between her legs.

Chuck was exploring her with his hands and his lips and again he made her twist and turn, loving the sensation his touches gave her. Chuck was just happy that now she was sober and completely aware of what he was doing. And this time he could kiss her and feel her. He started removing her shirt and when he saw the black laced bra he had to swallow several times as to not drool all over her.

"Sarah, if you don't want this to go any further you have to stop me now. Because I don't know if I'll be able to later." Sarah looked up at him and then her eyes traveled down the length of his body. As an answer to his question she tugged at his shirt and lifting up his arms she could finally drag the shirt over his head.

Then Sarah let her soft fingers rest on his chest. She leaned up to kiss the middle of his chest and he moaned as she continued kissing him till she reached his left nipple, then she travelled over to the other one before she found her way down his stomach. She could feel him getting hard against her and when he bent down to kiss her lips her hand disappeared in between them to stroke him once over his erection. He moaned out loud and nibbled her lower lip. He kissed his way down her jaw towards her ear where he stopped to whisper:

"You are killing me."

She gave a little chuckle before she bit his earlobe lightly and he moaned again. Sarah couldn't believe this was happening, but her mind was no longer working like an agent's mind should. She's just Sarah. Sarah who loved this man lying on top of her. Sarah who was showing this man her love for him.

Sarah suddenly realized that her mind was wandering when she felt Chuck's hand finding its way to her breast and now he was massaging it before he pinched her nipple slightly. Sarah moaned and stroked him lightly over his naked back. He gave the same treatment to the other breast before he bent down and sucked lightly on her breast. She moaned loudly by the pleasure soaring through her and buried her fingers in his hair holding him against her.

Chuck couldn't believe this was happening to him. He loved this woman so much and he knew he had to tell her but right now no words would come out of his mouth. It was too busy working on her hot skin. He knew he should take it slow but he had been waiting for so long.

Suddenly his hand found its way under her skirt and he started stroking her right thigh. He was getting close and Sarah spread her legs to invite him in. And as he gave her a deep kiss he reached her underwear and could feel that she was wet. Chuck soon got a couple of fingers inside the panties and as he found the right spot and rubbed it slightly Sarah tossed and turned moaning loudly.

"Yes!"

"Chuck!"

Her skirt was lying around her stomach and as Chuck pulled it off he got rid of the panties as well. He held her under her back and lifted her up slightly with one hand whilst the other undid the bra in mere seconds.

"You're so beautiful." Chuck exclaimed before he bent down kissing her breasts. Sarah had never felt like that before in her life. She could hardly breathe feeling the sensation of him touching and kissing her. It was almost enough to make her come, but suddenly Chuck stopped. Giving a small protest she decided to take the matters into her own hands. And before Chuck got the chance to react he was on his back with Sarah straddling him.

"Now it's my turn." Sarah said smiling down at him. Then she kissed him on his chest as she grabbed his belt. She opened it quickly before she did the same with the buttons on his jeans and pulled them down. Then she moved her hand up his thigh over his boxer shorts. He moaned and Sarah felt him growing even harder. She stroked up and down a couple of times before she grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled it off.

She gasped a little as she saw his size, bringing a little smile to Chuck's lips. Then Sarah smiled and grabbed him, stroking the whole length of him. As she did that several times she could see him closing his eyes and swallowing hard. And whilst his eyes were closed she bent down and took him in her mouth. Chuck's eyes flew open.

"Sarah! No, you don't have to…"

"I want to…" She said and by that note Chuck was lost. She took all of him in her mouth and Chuck was wondering if he could hang on any longer. He could feel how her tongue followed the length of him all the way to the top, just to circle there for a moment before she closed over him again.

"I want us to come together." Sarah said as Chuck pulled her up towards him. He kissed her and flipped them around getting back on top of her. Suddenly he pulled away from her. Sarah gave a loud protest.

"Condom." Was the only thing Chuck said.

"Top drawer." Was the only response, earning her a surprised look in return.

"What!? One should always be prepared." She smiled before biting her lower lip. After he found the condom Chuck rolled himself over her again and kissed her deeply.

"You got it all covered don't you?" He laughed before he put the condom on. Then he got all serious again.

"Sarah, are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, we can wait if you…."

"I don't want to wait another second longer. I want you! All of you!" Sarah answered. Then she draped her legs around his waist emphasizing her point. Chuck smiled and eased himself towards her and with one single motion he was inside her. Sarah gasped at the size of him and he stopped for a second giving her time to adjust to him. When he felt that she was ready he thrust carefully inside her again. And when he pulled out slowly only to thrust back in again they both moaned simultaneously.

Chuck bent down and kissed Sarah twice whilst he pulled himself out and thrust back in. They were looking at each other with pure desire as they found and increased their rhythm together.

Sarah still had her legs around his waist and tightened her grip giving him better access and as he came even deeper inside her he moaned. Sarah was keeping up as best she could and when she started meeting his thrusting, Chuck wasn't sure he could hold back any longer.

"Sarah, I'm almost there."

"Mee too." Sarah said. He looked down at her and suddenly one of his hands disappeared between them and Sarah screamed out loud as he started massaging her spot while he was thrusting even faster inside her. They were both on the edge and suddenly they were both calling out the others name when they reached the climax together. Chuck emptied himself inside her and could feel that her orgasms came in multiple waves.

Then Chuck collapsed on top of her, barely able to hold himself up on one elbow so not to crush her.

"That was…" Sarah said.

"Yes…" Chuck said.

"Amazing…"

"Amazing…"

Chuck finally rolled off of her and dragged her with him so that she could rest against his chest. They didn't say anything, just smiled a little, before they finally fell asleep.


	7. Worries with love

Hi guys! Yes I know there is no excuse! And I know that most of you have given up on this story, but I tell you… Writing that chapter after the sex chapter… It's just so hard…

Well, here's what I got.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Chuck. But can I just say one thing?

**(Might be slight spoiler if you have not read who is going to make guest appearances in third season of Chuck…)** What is it about these Superman/Smallville characters invading our Chuck and Sarah? Well, I have nothing against Superman, but that Lana… She didn't have to come trying her stuff on our/Sarah's Chuck when Clark didn't want her… Just… You guys go back to your own movies/TV shows and keep away from Chuck! And Sarah for that matter! There I said what I wanted to say. Now on with the show!

**Chuck vs the Bahamas chapter 7 **

_She didn't reach him in time to say how she felt. The other agents had been five seconds too late. He was shot, and not only in the shoulder this time. She was too late. The paramedics covered his body and face with a white sheet as she cried out his name. "CHUCK!" _

Sarah woke up with a sob escaping her. She felt Chuck beside her and at the last moment she got herself under control.

Chuck drew in a long breath as he opened his eyes and looked directly into Sarah's blonde hair. He was spooning her with one arm draped over her small frame. He remembered last night immediately and smiled as he kissed the back of her head. Sarah had been restless all night. She hadn't woken up, but Chuck had woken up several times to her small sobs and had tried to calm her using a soft voice and stroking her arm. It helped every time. As he looked at his watch he was pleased to see that they had both had four hours of calm sleep.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said as he kissed her shoulder. Sarah turned around and gave him a bright smile.

"Good morning, handsome." She replied before she kissed him on the mouth. First it was a soft and quick kiss, but it soon grew into something more passionate. Sarah leaned into Chuck and she shivered slightly when her bare breasts came in contact with his chest. She bit down gently on his lower lip before she kissed it lightly. Then Chuck teased her lips with his tongue, urging her to open up to him. When she finally did he slid his tongue inside her mouth and he deepened the kiss. His hand found its way into her hair and pulled her even closer.

In one swift move Chuck had flipped them over and he was now laying half on top of her. They were both naked and Sarah could feel how his half erected penis lay against her thigh. As she remembered how it had felt last night having him inside her she moaned slightly. Chuck's hand found its way up to cup her left breast as he kept kissing her now swollen lips.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Shit." Chuck murmured into her mouth.

"Ignore it… and… they'll go… away." Sarah said between kisses. Chuck seemed to agree with that as he just shrugged his shoulders and his mouth found its way down to her neck, kissing and biting a the sensitive skin.

The doorbell rang again.

Chuck huffed as he buried his head in the crook between Sarah's neck and shoulder.

"It doesn't seem that they will go away." He said as he started to roll away from her. Sarah caught his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I'll go." She said, but Chuck shook his head.

"No, let me be the gentleman here. Besides I don't want anyone else to see you like this." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Chuck, please let me go. It might be… uh…"

"It might be who, Sarah?" Chuck was serious now. _Was she expecting someone?_ Sarah sighed and realized that she couldn't get out of this without either letting him go or telling him the truth.

She chose the truth.

"It might be someone that wants to hurt you, Chuck. I should go." She said as she scooted off the bed. But Chuck was faster and in what seemed like only a second he had put on his boxers and were heading out the bedroom door.

"Chuck!" Sarah yelled after him.

"I'll see who it is before I open the door. Relax, Sarah." He said as he walked through the living room and reached the front door. He peeked through the hole in the door and saw a very impatient room service guy. Chuck opened the door and smiled at the guy outside.

"Good morning." Chuck said.

"Ah, good morning, sir. Here's your breakfast." The man smiled as he tried to wheel the cart into the room.

"Uh I think there might be a mistake, uh… Nick." Chuck read from the man's name tag.

"We didn't order breakfast." Chuck was getting suspicious now. All this time spent with Sarah and Casey had thought him to be much less naive and to suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"Uh sir…" The man outside was cut off by Chuck jumping as he felt two arms encircle his waist from behind.

"Who is it, honey?" Sarah asked sneaking a peek from behind him.

"Oh, uh… Room service with our breakfast." Chuck replied as he felt his body react to Sarah's closeness.

"Oh, baby I didn't know you had ordered breakfast." Sarah was playing the loving wife. Chuck understood that much from her high pitched tone of voice.

"That's just it, honey. I didn't order anything." Chuck turned slightly and looked at her with wide eyes. _Is this were everything says boom? _He silently asked her with his eyes. Sarah seemed calm but Chuck saw it in her eyes that she was trying to come up with a way out of this.

"Uh excuse me, sir. If I can just explain. Uhm, this breakfast is compliments from the hotel manager." Nick said. When he saw the quizzical look on both Sarah and Chuck's faces he continued.

"The manager is very sorry for all the trouble you've had with the bungalow since you arrived. First it wasn't ready when you got here and then the air condition unit and the fan broke. We are truly sorry for this, sir. Thus the complimentary breakfast. Should I put it in the living room or the kitchen, sir?" He asked and this time Chuck let him pass as he pushed the cart into the room.

"Uh…" Chuck looked at Sarah and suddenly he smiled.

"Could you put it in the bedroom, please?" He asked all the time looking Sarah straight in the eyes. He smiled even wider when he saw her surprised look followed by a huge grin.

"Of course, sir." Chuck got in response.

Two minutes later Nick was on his way out the door with a healthy tip in his hand. Chuck locked the door behind him and went back into the bedroom. Sarah came out from the bathroom only wearing a silk robe covering her just above her knees. Chuck thought he saw some red panties as she sat down on the bed.

"This was a great idea, Chuck." Sarah told him after he came back out from the bathroom.

"Well, it has been known to happen that Chuck Bartowski have some great ideas. Remember yesterday?" He grinned at her.

"How can I forget?" Sarah blushed as Chuck handed her a plate with toasts, scrambled eggs and ham. He sat down next to her and they shared the food on her plate.

"I meant all of yesterday, not just last night, Sarah." He said as he took a bite of his toast.

"I know what you meant." Sarah said smiling at him. Chuck chuckled and shook his head before he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"So…" Chuck started a little while later. They had finished their breakfast and were just relaxing on the bed listening to some music.

"Are you going to tell me what happens in those dreams of yours that are making you say things to me that are making me freak out because of some innocent breakfast?" Chuck's voice was calm but firm and he turned around to look straight at her.

Sarah was stunned to say the least. _How did he know?_ She asked herself. Maybe she could get out of this. She sat up straight facing him and said in a calm voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sarah flinched when Chuck grabbed her arm firmly.

"Don't! Not after last night. I won't let you." Chuck's voice was getting louder.

"Chuck, please." Sarah started. She felt her walls falling down around her. Then she remembered she had told him she would tell him about her dreams one day. She looked down at her hands.

"No, Sarah. This is as good a time as any." And then he told her. "I woke up at least four times last night because of your sobs. You wouldn't calm down before I stroked your arm. You have to tell me about those dreams. Please, Sarah. Don't keep it all locked up inside." Chuck scooted a little closer to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't make it." Sarah mumbled and Chuck didn't hear her.

"Excuse me. I didn't get that." Chuck said. Suddenly he saw a tear running down her beautiful face.

"Sarah." He moved even closer letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"You died." She told him a little louder.

"When?" He asked stroking her back.

"When you were shot." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, tears forming in her eyes again.

"The agents were too late. He didn't miss, Chuck. You weren't shot in the shoulder." Sarah explained as her index finger traced the scar on his shoulder. She let her tears run freely down her cheeks now.

"He shot you in the chest, three times. You called my name. I ran to you and you tried talking, but you…" Sarah couldn't continue as her sobs were getting too big. Chuck closed the small gap between them and held her close.

"Sssshhh, baby. It's ok, I'm alright now. I am fine. The agents did make it in time, Sarah. I'm here." Chuck whispered into her ear.

"You died, Chuck. Without me… I never got to…" Sarah tried calming herself down, but the more she thought about her dreams the more upset she got. She had a hard time realizing that he was actually ok. And the dreams made her even more aware of the fact that they were always being put in dangerous situations. That meant that every day could be the last one they got to spend together. This fact upset her the most after she realized her true feelings for him.

"You never got to what, Sarah?" Chuck cupped her face with his hand and ran his thumb over a fresh set of tears streaming down her soft skin. She drew in a shaky breath to try and steady herself.

"I never got to tell you how I feel about you." She whispered to him. Chuck felt his heart stop for a few seconds and his breath seemed to be caught in his throat. Sarah looked down at her hands, not daring to look him in the eyes. She had wanted to tell him last night, but things had happened so fast.

"And how do you feel about me?" Chuck whispered his heart racing. He looked down at her and saw that her lips moved.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I can't read lips yet." He said and smiled as he used his hand to tilt her face so that she would look at him. Sarah bit her bottom lip and Chuck had to use a lot of willpower not to lean in and kiss her.

"I love you." Sarah whispered. And all though it was barely audible Chuck heard her.

Sarah searched his face for any response to her revelation. And she took in a sharp breath as she saw one single tear form in the corner of Chuck's eye. The perfect drop slid from his eye and down to his cheek, where it stopped for a moment before it trailed down and rested on his chin before it fell from his face and was lost on his chest.

Sarah reached up and cupped his face now and leaned in to kiss him just below his eye were the tear had been. She pulled back and ran her tongue over her lips. It tasted a bit salty.

"Chuck, honey, please say something." She said with worry in her voice.

"You love me." Chuck finally stated and seemed to come back to earth. He shook his head slightly and suddenly he had a full blown smile on his face.

"You love me!" He exclaimed again.

"Yes, I love you. I have loved you for a long time now." Sarah smiled back at him. Suddenly Chuck's lips crashed down on hers and she moaned as he demanded her lips to part for him. After a little while with passionate kissing, they eventually had to break for air. Chuck pulled back and rested his forehead against Sarah's.

"I love you too." He said softly and smiled when he saw the happiness in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked although she knew he was telling the truth.

"Yes, really. Of course I love you. I've always loved you." He laughed slightly and gave her a quick kiss. As he tried to pull back he found that he couldn't as Sarah was hugging him close to her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chuck got a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes, I'm just savoring the moment." She said kissing his pecks. Chuck smiled and chuckled a little.

"You know, now that we both know how the other feels we can have many moments like these." He tried explaining. Sarah sighed and pulled back looking at him.

"Yes, I know. But I want this moment, just after we said we loved each other for the first time to be burned into my memory. Don't forget that in a few days we are going back to our real lives. I will certainly try and make every day a memorable one, but we have to acknowledge that we find ourselves in dangerous situations all the time. Every day can be our last." Sarah was getting all serious and Chuck didn't know if he was particularly fond of that.

"Is that why you were so sad before? I know it was because of the dream, but that was only a dream. You would normally just brush something like that off. But something was different now. Something upset you far more than that dream. You might as well tell me everything." Chuck said rubbing his hand on her arm as she shivered.

"You just see right through me don't you?" Sarah said and it earned her one of Chuck's 1000 watt smiles.

"I'm afraid that I'll lose you. I think the dream was just a way for my mind to tell me that. I'm afraid to get my heart broken. And don't just say that you will never leave me." Sarah stated when she saw that he was about to speak.

"You can't know when we meet a crazy killer with no conscience who will gun you down. I almost lost you once; I don't want to go through that again. And now that we've declared our love for each other I have to live with that fear every day. It's hard to think about that." She said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Sarah… Maybe you haven't loved me from the beginning. Hell, I'm not even sure you liked me much at first. But during our time together I know now that you have had feelings for me and now you love me, and I love you. It would have been just as hard for either of us to lose the other person regardless if we were together or not." Chuck looked deep into her eyes and it seemed as she finally understood him.

"I can't argue with that. I guess living every day as it was our last would be pretty exhausting." She laughed a little as she realized all this.

"When did you become the person with all the right answers?" She asked earning her a glare from Chuck.

"Oh, that hurt, Sarah." Chuck said faking a sad face.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" She asked stroking a hand through his curly hair and settling it on the back of his neck.

"Yes." Chuck pouted as he leaned towards her.

"Come here." Sarah's voice was husky as her lips crashed onto his.

* * *

Later that day…

Chuck was sitting on the back porch reading the newspaper as he felt two hands snake their way over his shoulders and down his chest. A pair of lips felt their way from his neck, up behind his ear and sucked on his earlobe.

"Mmmm… Wasn't two times this morning enough?" Chuck laughed as he closed his eyes to the wonderful feeling of her lips on his skin. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his upper arm when Sarah smacked him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Chuck turned around and looked at his girlfriend.

"How can you ask that? You're a man. Men never get enough of sex. Besides…" She ran a hand down her bikini clad body. "We have a lot of catching up to do…" Then she leaned down and gave him a heated kiss.

"Ahem…" Was the only response Chuck could give when they finally pulled apart for air. He tried to grab for her knowing that his body was more than ready for another round. But Sarah quickly took a step back and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Chuck whimpered.

"I'm going to see what's on TV. And you can have a really hard think about where you went wrong." Sarah turned away from him and went inside all the time with a wicked grin on her face.

Chuck was left on his own with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

Ten minutes later he found Sarah sitting on the couch wearing her red bikini top and a small skirt covering her bikini bottoms. Chuck sighed, not only at the gorgeous sight in front of him, but because of what he was sure was going to take a great deal of effort on his part to apologize in the right way.

"Sarah?" He tried sitting down next to her. She didn't answer.

"Sarah, please talk to me." He tried again. Still no response.

"Will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?" He didn't like this silent treatment. Sarah slowly moved her head and looked at him. Chuck barely registered the last scene of an old NCIS episode on the TV, before his full attention was on Sarah again.

"Sarah, you know I'm not good with words. I never have been. And certainly not when women are around. And although we are starting this new relationship between us I am still going to mess up and say stuff that was not what you were expecting to hear. But you have to see past that and in time I will learn. Now I am going to kiss you weather you want me to or not." And with that he leaned in quickly capturing her lips with his own.

Sarah was so stunned she didn't have time to react. All she could do was return his kiss, and boy what a kiss. Chuck pulled back slightly for air and a soft whimper escaped from Sarah. This made Chuck smile before he kissed her again.

This time he let his hands travel down her body. He started at her neck let one hand find its way down her right arm past her hand and down to her skirt. He squeezed her hip making her moan against his mouth. He loved it when she did that.

He was about to let his hand travel further down her leg when a surge of confidence hit him. At the bottom of Sarah's skirt, high on her thigh, he quickly pushed his hand under her skirt placing it on the inside of her thigh.

Sarah yelped in surprise at his sudden move, but she didn't pull away. Chuck massaged her thigh inching closer to her wet center.

"Chuck." Sarah whispered. She was so turned on both by his actions and his words. She liked it when he took control she just realized. So when his other hand came around her back and untied her bikini top making it fall down on the couch she moaned and arched her back towards him. Chuck smiled and pushed her back against the cushions placing his free hand on one of her breasts. Then he lay beside her and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Sarah screamed at this.

His other hand finally reached her wet center. He stroked her through her bikini bottoms which made her whimper in pleasure.

"Chuck." She breathed out her whole body shivering as he slid two fingers underneath the red fabric.

His lips found their way back up to her lips and he gave her a quick kiss before he travelled down her jaw to her ear.

"Chuck, please." Sarah was bucking against him but he was sure to keep his fingers still on her wet folds.

"No." He said suddenly making Sarah's brows furrow. Chuck pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes.

Sarah looked back, worried.


	8. Payback in the shower

**Chuck vs the Bahamas chapter 8**

"_Chuck, please." Sarah was bucking against him but he was sure to keep his fingers still on her wet folds._

"_No." He said suddenly making Sarah's brows furrow. Chuck pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. _

_Sarah looked back, worried. _

"I'm taking a shower. When I'm finished I thought we could go out for dinner." Chuck said looking at her one more time before he got up and walked towards the bedroom. _Let's see how she likes being all hot and aroused and not getting her way. _Chuck smirked to himself once he was in the bathroom.

Back in the living room Sarah was shocked, stunned, speechless and any other similar words that came to mind. Had he, Chuck Bartowski, her new boyfriend, just left her hanging?

And then suddenly it dawned on her. It was payback time. And although she should be very angry, she was actually thrilled. But he was not getting away with it. She was going to have her way with him. If that involved some frustrating foreplay, so be it.

As she walked towards the bathroom in the bedroom she wondered for a brief moment how making love to Chuck could become so addictive so fast. Well, there was that Bartowski charm, those gorgeous eyes and that sexy smile. And his body was surprisingly toned. Whether that was the results of hours of playing his Wii or the training he got with her and Casey she didn't know, and she didn't care.

She reached the bathroom door and could hear the water running and Chuck humming a song.

She slowly opened the door and walked inside shutting the door behind her. The hot water had already generated a lot of steam in the room and Sarah smiled as she could just make out Chuck's silhouette behind the tinted glass of the shower. It was a big shower_. Surly big enough for two._ She thought to herself as she started removing her clothes.

When Sarah was completely naked she opened the glass door as quietly as possible and with a huge grin on her face she took the two necessary steps to be close to Chuck.

He heard the shower door open and it startled him at first. But then he smiled and didn't turn around. As Chuck felt Sarah coming up behind him he knew he had won. And when he felt Sarah's hand on his back he felt the shivers run down his body.

"Took you long enough." Chuck said as Sarah ran both her hands from his shoulders, down his back and around his waist. Chuck took in a shaky breath and was hard in a second feeling Sarah's soft, wet skin against his back as she leaned into him.

"I don't like being teased." Sarah replied letting her nails rake over his chest, leaving small red marks. Chuck hissed and steadied himself with one hand against the shower wall. His other hand tried reaching for her behind him. She gently swatted his hand away.

"Oh no you don't. It's payback time. You just stay perfectly still." Sarah explained letting her hands drift south and grab his ass. Chuck jolted forward at the sudden touch and Sarah laughed.

"Why so jumpy, Chuck?" She asked caressing his ass while simultaneously giving him a light kiss between his shoulder blades. She loved how the muscles in his back played underneath his skin as he reacted to her every touch.

"Well, the fact that you used the word payback, and that you know a few dozen ways to hurt me, I think I have every right to be a little nervous." Chuck swallowed hard as Sarah once again let her hands wander towards his front. She was edging closer and closer to where he really wanted her to touch him. He was so hard it was almost painful. He didn't know how she, with only a few touches and strokes, could have that much of an effect on him.

Sarah stood on her toes now and kissed him right under his left ear. She trailed a line of kisses from his ear down his shoulder and back, before going back up on the other side.

Sarah's hot breath and kisses against his skin made Chuck shiver again. He sure as hell was not going to admit it, but she was already paying him back big time and even though it had only been a few minutes he thought she had gotten her payback.

"Sarah…" Chuck moaned as she started drawing circles on his left thigh.

"Yes?" She said into his ear as she slid her other hand to rest low on his stomach. Chuck blew out a long breath as he tried to control himself.

"I think you've made your point, honey." He continued and he hissed when Sarah finally reached up and let her fingers wrap around his hard erection.

"Is this better?" She asked kissing his neck. She only got a nod in reply. Chuck was now leaning, with both his hands, on the shower wall in front of him. Sarah started to slowly stroke his penis and his head fell forward as he closed his eyes.

"That feels amazing, baby." He groaned. Sarah smiled as she picked up the pace slightly.

"Oh…God…." Chuck managed through gritted teeth. Sarah kept kissing his back and stroking his cock, loving the many groans and noises he made.

But then suddenly she stopped what she was doing. Her hands left him completely and Chuck's eyes snapped open.

"Sarah, what…?" He started but he did not get to finish his question. Sarah quickly grabbed a hold on him to steady herself as she flung one leg around him. And using him, like a stripper would use her pole, she swung herself around him until she was on her knees in front of him.

Chuck was shocked to say the least and a quick yelp escaped him before he let out another moan as he felt Sarah's hot breath on his penis. He was about to lose all control and he knew it. With the lukewarm water hitting his back he shielded Sarah from getting the spray straight in her face. He locked eyes with her as she looked up at him.

God, she was so beautiful. And seeing her kneeling in front of him was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen in his life. But nonetheless he felt he had to say the words:

"Sarah, you really don't have to…" He stopped talking. He stopped thinking. Hell, he stopped breathing for several seconds when Sarah suddenly took all of him in her mouth.

"Ugh." Was his only response when he finally realized he needed air. He looked down at her bobbing her head up and down on his cock.

"Fuck!" He said and ran his fingers through her hair. Sarah held on to the base of his penis as she licked him from bottom to top. She let her tongue swirl around the tip making Chuck jerk forward a little bit. She licked and kissed him a few more times before she took all of him inside her mouth again.

"Oh, god Sarah… You have to stop…" Chuck managed to say as he grabbed her shoulders. Sarah let him go with a small pop and started kissing her way up his body until she reached his neck.

"God, I want you." Chuck groaned capturing her mouth with his and finally getting to taste her. He slid his hands around her holding her tight against him. He was still hard and throbbing and Sarah could feel him resting against her stomach.

"I need you, Chuck." She whispered against his mouth before pulling back and looking into his eyes. All thoughts of giving him some payback had left her mind. All she wanted was her own release and his. Chuck smiled down at her letting his hands travel to her front and his right hand found one of her breasts and squeezed it gently. He then leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking it hard.

Sarah moaned at this and buried her hands in his hair holding him against her.

"Chuck… Please…" She whined as he shifted his attention to her other breast. She felt one of his hands travelling south and as he reached her center he pulled back long enough to say:

"You are so wet." Then he continued his ministrations on her breasts while he found her slick folds with his hand and started stroking her. Sarah cried out as one of his fingers reached her clit and he started massaging her.

Sarah felt herself losing control and flung one leg around his waist.

"Now, Chuck! I want you now!" She moaned grinding into him.

"Oh, fuck yes." He answered and removed his fingers from her. Then he kissed her with a renewed passion and without warning he plunged into her. Sarah screamed out in surprise and excitement and with Chuck's hands on her ass and thigh she hooked her other leg around his waist as well. Chuck groaned as he felt himself filling her up all the way and he took one step forward so that Sarah's back rested against the wall.

Chuck drew himself almost completely out of her before he pushed back inside of her. Her tight walls were clenching him and he knew this was going to be over quickly.

"You are so tight, baby." He groaned and Sarah gave out a small cry as he drove himself inside her again.

"Harder, Chuck." She panted trying to meet his trusts. A small guttural sound came from the back of his throat as Chuck did as she commanded. He pushed even harder and faster into her making her back slap against the wall. He was sure she was going to have marks later, but he was not in totally control of his actions and by the sound of it he was sure she would forgive him.

"So close…" Sarah announced biting down on his shoulder and bringing her arms tightly around him. This made Chuck speed up even more and he was almost frantic as he drove into her several times before he felt her clench around him again. Sarah cried out his name in ecstasy as she came.

"CHUUUUUUUCK!" Feeling her walls tightening around his cock he felt himself getting close and a few more hard trusts drove him over the edge as well. He spilled himself inside her and bucked against her a few more times before he stopped letting his head rest on her shoulder.

They were both so out of breath they thought they might pass out. Chuck was still holding on to her thighs but his muscles were acing and he knew they had to get to the bed soon.

"Wow!" Sarah was the first one to speak giving Chuck a kiss on his neck. He finally dared to let her down but he still held on to her as he felt how wobbly her legs were.

"Yeah, that was intense, and great and hot." Chuck wasn't all too aware what he was saying so he started planting small kisses on her neck, face and lips.

"God, you are sexy, Sarah." He continued and pulled back enough to let his gaze fall over her body.

"So are you." Sarah replied letting her fingers play over his stomach, chest and finally cupping his cheek in her hand she leaned in and kissed him.

"Bed?" She asked against his lips and she felt him smile and nod. She yelped as Chuck found some extra strength and lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out of the shower and into their bedroom. On the way he managed to turn off the shower and Sarah grabbed a big towel and started to dry them both up. Just before Chuck lay her down on the bed he gave her ass a gentle slap.

"Hey!" Sarah started but laughed when she hit the mattress and bounced once before Chuck joined her and pulled her towards him.

"How about a nap before we go to dinner?" Chuck asked holding her tight against his body. Sarah draped the sheets over them and sighed in content as Chuck nuzzled against her neck and peppered her with feather light kisses.

"Yes, that's a great idea." She said turning her head just enough so that Chuck could give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Sarah."


End file.
